The Last Trip
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: <html><head></head>Part2 to 'Camping Trip of a Life Time'..."My father won't give up until he has me...all of us. We can't let him win, we must fight..." **MAGOR FAX** REVIEW!</html>
1. Run Little Girl

_A/N: So part two is on the way. You didn't think I would actually keep all of you handing, did you? Of course not! _

_So really it's not rocket science to know you should read the part one first: A camping trip of a life time, to understand this. So if you have not read that, you should before you carry one. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the first one. It's a bit more Maximum rideish. So do enjoy._

X~X~X

_Short Summary: The camping trip went surprisingly well for Max, she found a boyfriend, fixed a friendship that she had lost years ago and gained trustworthy friends. What she had not planned was for her father to show up –the man who she hated, to appear on the way going home. Now Max and her friends are stuck in an unknown forest running for their lives. All they have are each other, but is that enough? _

X~X~X

**THE LAST TRIP:**

Chapter One: Little Girl Run:

You can run from your past, but you can't hide from your past.

"_Run!" _

"_Run!"_

I chopped through the grass, a gallop of feet, the thumps in tune with the pounding of my heart. Every cell in me screaming to run, get so far away, blond hair stuck to my forehead pasted there by light sweat. Oh god, how could this become my life? I haven't seen, heard or thought of my father for so long. And then all of a sudden he's here in the flash, posing as a bus driver. How more messed up could that get?

It was a blessing we got away.

My father had stared at me coolly, calculated. His brown eyes ventured up to my wing tip that had freed some point during my fall. Pride flashed in those eyes. I gashed my teeth together in anger, sickness a thick cord, coiled in a ball in my stomach. After so long, hatred still flared inside me, for what he did to my mom, me and Fang. I could never forgive him for any of it. Looking at him now, I knew he didn't care nor wanted my acceptance. He'll take what he wanted, no mercy.

"Max!"

It was Fang, _my _Fang. His fingers were latched on my useless, hanging arm, pulling, tugging. His voice was drenched in concern. But hell, I couldn't even speak my voice box unwilling to work. His voice sounded so far away, like it was being shoved through a long, cocooned tube, not quit reaching me. All I could focus on was my father. My basted of a father.

God, I hated him.

"How did you find me?" My mouth spoke. My brain however yelled 'run!"

I didn't.

"How could I not." He said. "Max you're my daughter. I've been keeping taps on you for some time." He muttered. He reached for me. I recoiled back, Fangs fingers clutching harder into my flesh, worried. Jeb pulled back, shaking his head. "Your mother had no right to keep you from me. No right at all."

"And _you _have no right to be here." I said through my tightly clenched teeth.

Jeb chucked low, and quietly. "Don't I?" He asked amused, smiling slowly, an evil tilt to his lips. The bus doors swept open. Two brute-looking Erasers joined him. "Max, you belong to me now and Fang too." He glanced at Fang, and then the others. "Your friends are just a package deal."

Cold fury zipped through me. This was personal. Between me and him, he didn't have to put the others in the middle of this. But he knew taking the others, will help achieve his goal.

To have me,

"Ohmygod!"Lissa wailed, voice hitching. "No, please _no." _She begged.

In the background the others stared to get restless.

"Max you up for a bit of a workout?" Fang's breath was warm, close to my ear. His soft lips brushed the shell as he asked the mellow question.

I looked at him in the corner of my eye, and then gave him the smallest nod, lucky that Jeb missed it with his rambling.

"-Now I hope you won't hold too much of a grudge. In time you will understand, I just want what's best for you."

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," he said adamant.

I smiled sweetly at him "How sweet of you."

It was then I lashed out. Picking my feet off the floor, I kicked him hard in the stomach. Putting all the anger and resentment in that one powerful kick. Jeb stumbled back hitting the steering wheel behind him. The bus went chaotic, a furry of movement. Fang leaped up from his spot, already on one of the Erasers. The second one I took care of. I landed a swift punching to his head; a growl fell from his peeled back lips. Ah, I still got it.

"Everyone stay back!" I yelled as the Eraser swept a meaty paw at me. I ducked "Missed." I singed mockingly, before elbowing him in the eye socket. I slammed my knee in his gut. He bent over, howling. The last punch did it. The Eraser went down in a heap of fur, stink and awkward wings. I quickly looked at Fang to see him staring down at his own collapsed Eraser in triumph.

"Max!

"Fang!"

Sam's voice cut right through my battle haze. He and the rest were huddled at the back of the bus. I blinked amused as he titled his chin at the broken window. The long square window was smashed through; glass jutted the sides like teeth. Big enough to fit a person.

I and Fang ran.

"Maximum Ride don't you dare!" Jeb yelled. I turned. His fingers were wrapped around the wheel, anger pouring off him in waves. His face was mold into a stranger. No were near the dad he should have been. "I'm your father don't run."

"You're no father of mine." I said calmly "You never were."

I turned back to the others, who already climbed through the window. Fang had one leg daggling out, waiting for me. He reached me and we linked hands. With his help we left the bus. My father's voice ringing in the sky, behind us "YOU CAN'T RUN! I WILL FIND YOU. YOU'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWERE!"

The words stuck me cold. Because it was the truth, we totally were stuck. And I had no clue were. I put that worry in the back of my head, for later. No time, right now we had to find a place to buckle down safe, to figure things out.

"Uh…guys we have company." Zach said.

Behind us three more Erasers were already gaining up on us, eyes horned in on us. Smartly, I had to do this smartly. Up ahead, a distance away was a cave. Perfect. It was low to the ground, leaves concealing the round low to the ground opening.

"Guys!" I yelled to them. "Up ahead there's is a low cave. We are going too spilt. Meet there when you lose them, Okay?"

Everyone agreed.

"And be careful." I stressed.

We all went our own ways.

My legs burned with the workout. I was so much better in the sky, but the others had no wings. So I stayed grounded. Worried I wondered If Fang was okay, please let him be okay. When we had split, I had lost him. I looked over my shoulder. But that was fruitless. An Eraser leaped at me that moment. I yelped as we both went down, he flipped me over, straddling my hips. He snarled down at me, hands wrapped around my throat. I struggled against the hold, trying to slide free. Useless. Goddammit! It was useless. In a fit of range, I buckled underneath him, almost throwing him off. In a last attempt I shoved with one hand, and then twisted out of his gasp. Kneeling, I sucked in air, filling my deflated lungs. "You are going to pay for that." I promised.

He scrambled to his feet but I was faster. I punched him hard on the crown of his head, before he fully got grounded. Kneeing him was all it took. He thumped to the ground, dead weight.

I ran.

A had shot out from behind the tree no more than a few seconds later. I was about to deliver another punch. But Fang's voice stopped me "It's okay. It's me."

I felt like crying.

I didn't.

But it was a strong feeling that took residue inside of me. "Thank god, you're alright."

"Shh…it's fine. I won't leave you. I promised." He said quietly, caressing my hair gently. He pulled me in close. "You might wanna see this." He said grimly.

I looked up confused. He shook his head. Fang pulled back, tightly holding my hand. We both peeked behind the tree.

No way.

"It's Dan…?"

X~X~X

Oh man…so what did you think?

I think it's a good start to the story. Review and give me a comment.

Thank you!


	2. Fight with my Fists

A/N: Just for those who might of forgotten, Dan was one of the adults who watched the others on the trip. It was Dan and Emily. Anyways read on, enjoy.

Chapter Two: I Fight With my Fists

I widen my eyes, to capture the scene better. Hoping as hell it was all wrong, please let it be wrong. Maybe I've been through way too much so my mind and eyes are playing wicked games on me, trying to freak me out. That hope was popped in a snap, when Dan –the one that we put all our trust into, growled something low to the one Eraser. Bitter anger was a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched the bamboo talk to my enemy. I had half a mind to walk over there –all calm, and just knock the both out. Fang knew me all too well, clasped a firm hand on my arm, locking me in place. Annoyed I looked at him. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Max. Don't _please_." Fang said quietly.

I took a steady breath, saying "Fang, Dan is working with _them. _I have to do something."

Anything!

"No." He said slowly "We have to find the others and figure this all out." He told me calmly. He had to be the reasonable one. You gotta love him….

I think with my fists. 'Fist 1' and Fist 2' is all I need to win an argument. Fang however thinks with his noggin –the safer way – and okay maybe sometimes the smart way too. Still I didn't have to like it –in fact I hated it. I blew out a breath, freeing the anger inside of me, it stuck close though. Fang was right. Right now the most importing thing is to find the others. And fast. Unlike us, the others don't have inhuman strength or wings, or keen eyesight….oh hell we have to hurry. And now!

"Your right," I admitted edgy. The words a pungent taste in my mouth "Your right, we have to find the others."

Dan and his furry companion were wrapping it up then. Luckily both going the opposite way then were Fang and me were hiding. Even though I wouldn't mind knocking a few skulls around if it had come to that. 'Oops Fang my fist slipped' could have been a perfect thing to say, or 'I had no other choice'

I turned back to Fang "Ready?"

"I am, you?"

I nodded. I so am.

MMMMM

It didn't take that hard to find the low cave, I told the others to take refuge in earlier. The group could have been a bit quitter, however. I could hear Lissa freaking out, Sam and Zach hissing for her to calm down. Iggy trying to tell himself this was all a dream, and Nudge and Angel whispering softly that everything was going to be okay. Not if the lot won't shut up, it won't be.

"Hey." I hissed.

"Ohmygod! Who's that?" Lissa wiled.

"The big bad wolf." I said dryly, ducking low to crawl in the cave, Fang behind me. "Lissa its Max, I doubt they would stop to chat with you." I mumble.

"And who is _they?"_ she demanded "Because to me it looked like demented dogs, with wings. Who could fight, talk and fly!"

I cursed, sitting down on the muddy dirt. The sticky substance seeping into my jeans "I don't have time to explain. All I can tell you is they work with my dad, and we have to find a way home, and _fast."_

"We can't go back out there!" Nudge said.

I opened my mouth, but snapped it shut. Realizing something…we were missing two people. "Where are Joy and Joyce?" I asked.

The group looked around nervously; Sam was the one to answer "Max…I don't know. They were supposed to meet us here, but the two never showed."

Before I could panic a voice answered my question for me. "Max!" Joy's voce cried.

I went stiff.

"Max….show yourself _now," _My father demanded. "I have your two friends."

I quickly looked at Fang, raising an eyebrow. _Should I?_

Fang cocked his head to the side, replaying. _Your move. _

I knew I had to. Both Joy and Joyce were counting one me. Also it was my fault everyone was in this mess in the first place. I had to get to them. Quietly I told the other to stay put and I will be back in a second, as I was attempting to crawl back out. Fang wrapped a hand around my ankle. I looked at him. "You're not going alone." I frowned. I had to go alone. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger. Besides my dad really only wanted me. I told him so.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go out there alone." He said stubborn.

"I'm going to." Nudge said.

"_What?" _

"Look Max, Joy is my cousin, and you're my friend. I'm going with you."

"If Nudge is going so am I." Sam spoke up.

I swear everyone is crazy.

"Are you guy's nuts!"

"_Maxine, are you coming out or what…?" _

"Look." I hissed "This is no game. You guys need to stay here."

"I'm going to." Zach said as a response.

"Zach!" Lissa cried.

I rubbed my temples "Really?"

He nodded. Lissa groaned, and then muttered "Great, count me in too."

I looked back at Fang who shrugged "It's there call."

"Angel? Iggy?"

"Were going to," Both said.

"Fine," I muttered. "Just please be careful."

With that I crawled out of the small hole, pushing a few leaves out of the way. My father had Joy in one hand. One of the Erasers had Joyce, who was struggling in his grip. The Eraser growled holding harder. "Quit moving." Joyce wiggled, slanting his head away "Dude, ever heard of breath mints?"

I focused my eyes back on my father "Let them go." I said.

"You're really in no position to tell me what to do. I tried to be nice, but just like your mother, that's not good enough."

I felt anger rush through me, lighten my insides. I balled my fists, trying hard to stay still, and not jump his ass. I was out numbered. The odds didn't looks so good in my favor "Don't talk about her." I forced through clenched teeth.

Jeb yawned "Such a sweet daughter." He drawled. "Get them."

Fang and I had no way to beat them this time. On the bus there was only three, no were against seven to eight, there was no way. I felt more then saw beefy hands grab my arm. My eyes were locked on Jeb. He had a victory smirk on his face, face gloating.

"I have a nice facility close by that was just built. Another 'school' if you will."

I looked over at Fang. He was being hulled by Erasers too. Our eyes locked.

We were so screwed.

MMMMM

**Please review and tell me what you think?**


	3. Not Your Daugter

_**A/N: Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter to part two. No I haven't forgotten so I hope you all like it, please enjoy. And review!**_

_**Also I wanted to thank SailByTheStars for beta this: You did an awesome job!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Not Your Daughter:<p>

"I think you'll like it here a lot," my father said aimlessly. I only had one ear listening to him while struggling to get out of the ropes that they had blinded my wrists tight with, "real lots. Nice place."

I glare at the back of his head and then averted my eyes to Fang and the other guys, who were close behind me. I felt really bad about getting them into this situation, but how was I supposed to know that my dad was going to track me down and capture me?

The walk was quiet with only my dad's continue rambling to fill the dead silence. The Erasers huddled in close to us, keeping us crowded in the middle like tiny rabbits. All too soon we came upon a building. It was low and concealed by the wildlife. The top of the roof was round and the doors made of heavy steel. Jeb stops at the door and enter a code on the keypad with quick jabs. In a whoosh it slid open reveling a lab.

I gotta give the guy _some _props, it sure was fancy.

"How long did it take to make this shit-hole?" I asked, being pushed through door after him.

Jeb glared over his shoulder at me "Language Max. And this took about a year."

I must have looked confused, because he laughed. Walking away, he signaled for the fur-balls to follow him.

"What do you mean a year? And I'm so_ sorry._ I should learn to use better language when talking to you, the person who just kidnapped a bunch of teenagers to experiment on," I said sarcastically, my insides turning in disgust.

Jeb glares at me again, responding in a biting tone "A year; that's how long it took to build this place. And this isn't the only one. And I'm still your father so show some respect when you talk to me."

"Wait, what do you mean this isn't the only one?" I ask, my heart doing jump rope with my lungs.

"Max," he sigh. "Enough with the questions. All's going to be revel later, okay?"

"Not okay! I want to know what's going on!" I yell at him, totally fed up with all of this. I was sick of him tip-toeing around me. "Prick," I added in a mummer.t

The Eraser behind me pushed me forward. I stumble slightly, "Watch it." I growl.

Jeb spun around then, his sneaker squeaking on the shiny, tile floor. His face was purse with anger, eyes black as ink. "Look here Maximum, you're not really in a good situation to talk back to me so If I were you I would shut up and be a good daughter. Got it?"

"_I. Am. Not. Your. Daughter_." I said each word softly, but clipped. Did I need to paint a pretty picture for him to get it? He hasn't been a dad to me since my mom and I ran. He never will be again. Jeb was strip of that title a _long damn_ time ago.

"Max," Lissa hissed. "Don't make him angry."

Jeb laughs "Listen to carrot top."

"It's red!" She yelped. But then she froze, her face going slack. Her eyes went wide in fright "I…I didn't mean... i-it's orange." She whisper.

Jeb raised a brow, but otherwise didn't respond. He turned back around and started walking again.

If my hands weren't bound I would've slapped Lissa in the head for being such a chicken. She had every right to be afraid, but to let them know that was a big mistake. They can smell fear, and they fed on it.

Jeb led us to a flight of stairs and we all descended down it, the temperature changing drastically with every step we took.

"Okay, lock them up," Jeb commanded once we reach the bottom.

"No. No. Please don't lock me up!" Iggy squealed. He had been so quiet before so his outburst took me by surprise. I was sure, out of all of us, he would have the problem of keeping quiet, but he never made a peep until now. Jeb ignored him though, and watched the Erasers open the cage that took up most of the space. It was barely big enough to fit us all, and wrapped around with steel bars. It had one cot.

Each one of us were push in. Everybody went in without arguing – except me and Fang that is. Iggy too. We tried to battle them but we were tied up, so it was tricky. Especially when it was two against four and they all outweighed us. With a final shove, Fang and I tumble into the cage. The door click shut, and it was lock behind us.

"I will be back shortly. You kids behave now," Jeb said, smirking.

Glaring at him through the bars, I snarl. "I hate you."

He sigh, "I know."

His face was drawn in a frown, conveying he actually did feel sad about that. I didn't believe it for a second.

"Hopefully you will understand later. This will benefit us all in the long run." With those parting words, he and his group left the basement. The door slams shut, dousing us in complete darkness.

"I can't see." Joyce said.

I heard a slap and then a loud ouch. "Of course not dumb ass, the lights are off," Joy huffed.

"No need to get _violent_ women," he exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll show you-"

"Guys," Fang cut them off. "Could you two cut it out, we have bigger problems."

"Other than the two of you flirting," Sam added.

"We aren't flirting!" both said simultaneously.

"Don't copy me!" Again it was said together.

"Guys," Nudge hissed. "You two are worse than any married couple I've met."

Before that started another argument I quickly said, "Okay, enough. Fang is right; we have way bigger problems at the moment. Okay?"

"You're right," Joy huffed. "Sorry…so do you guys kinda wonder how he knew where our camping site was?"

Ah…that was one of the many questions that were floating around in my head, bothering me. How did he know? But this was Jeb; he's a sick, crazy, evil guy. "I don't know but at the moment we really need to get out of here."

"How do you suppose we do that? There are no lights, we are locked in a cage, _and we are in a dungeon!_" Zach said.

"I can fix that first one," Iggy spoke up, it was quiet for a moment before a click, then everything was heightening in a light glow.

"A lighter?" Angel asked.

He shrugged "Ah…yeah I'm a pyro."

Huh…weird. You learn secrets in the oddest places. I shrugged, "Well, it works for me."

Fang got up from his spot of the on floor and looked around. Kinda hard with the ropes, but he managed. "We are so screwed," he said lowly. I frowned, I felt really bad now. Yes, I had my share of experiments, but I had a way out early, he didn't, not for a while anyways. Since I still had the ropes on and couldn't touch him, I leaned close to him. He saw me coming, and cocked his head to the side a bit, so I could snuggle in the curve of his neck, fitting like a puzzle. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

He pressed his cheek against my head. "Not your fault."

"But still, he's my dad," I said guiltily.

"Max, I don't blame you. I couldn't, even if I wanted too," he told me, nuzzling his cheek against my head affectionately. I leaned up, giving him a short kiss.

"Oh barf." Iggy said.

"Shut it," Fang said.

He laughed "Just saying."

Fang rolled his eyes, turning his eyes back to examining the place. I did the same "What do you think they're going to do to us?" I heard Nudge whisper behind me.

"I don't know Nudge. These are the people who gave Fang and Max wings. Maybe they'll give you a pig nose or something," Iggy said.

Nudge gasped, "What?"

Iggy burst into laughter.

"Dude that was so not funny," Sam growled.

"Sorry…couldn't…help it," he said in between fits of laughter.

"I should knock you out," he growled. "Give us some peace of mind. Nudge, Iggy was yanking your leg; you won't get a pig nose. I promise."

"Okay," she said weakly.

"Oh! Maybe frog legs then," Iggy said.

"Iggy!" Sam yelled.

"Idiot's," Fang murmured in my ear.

"I agree," I said.

A creak, signaling the door opening, had all of us creasing to silence. Someone walked downstairs. My father appeared a moment later. His eyes looked at each one of us. He then said "I want Blondie."

I turned to Angel, who looked sick. Jeb nodded, "Come on."

"Where, are you taking her!" I yelled at him.

He smirked at me, but otherwise stayed quiet. I watched hopelessly, as Jeb took Angel and they both disappeared upstairs.

_I just hope she will be okay…_

* * *

><p><em>So…reviews?<em>


	4. The Art of Promises

So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and as always leave feedback! Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Art of Promises:<p>

Angel looked around the room and her gut twisted itself into a spider web of emotions. How could she have done this? True, at the time she didn't know them. But still, what she did was so wrong and against everything she believed in – she was the sweet girl, who goes to church. But once you met Jeb, you would understand. The guy was good at conning people.

"So Angel, tell me. How have you been?" Jeb asked, settling in a seat across from her. "It's been a while since we talked, hasn't it?"

Angel fought back the tears, instead keeping a cool face. "You're not going to hurt them, are you?" she asked softly. The past week on the camping trip, Angel really wasn't a part of the circle. She made sure of that. The biggest reason was because she was feeling guilty, another was she never wanted to get close to them, to feed that guilt. But even though she stayed away from them, just watching on the sidelines was enough. She watched as friendships were mended, friendship's that grew. And she watched Fang and Max fall so in love it was stunning. She also watched two couple's form that she would have never paired together – Nudge and Sam, and Lissa and Zach.

It just made everything worse.

But it was too late now. The deed was done.

"Well of course not child," Jeb responded.

Angel knew it was a lie. Jeb never told her of the planes he had for everyone. But it can't be good. Anything Jeb does can't be good. Angel just wished she would wake up from this horrid nightmare. To not be a pawn in Jeb's game's anymore.

She knew no amount of pinching would wake her up from this nightmare though. This wasn't a dream; it was real life.

"You're lying," she said.

Jeb looked at her for a beat, and then shrugged, "Am I?"

Not giving her a change to respond, he moved on. "I wanted to thank you in your help of capturing my daughter. I'm _very_ gratefully for it."

Angel's fingers twisted in a knot, under the table. She was sweating, and felt so sick to her stomach. Just hearing him say that to her, twisted the knife in her heart. She was such a bad person.

She curtly nodded at him, "You got what you wanted. Now can you let me go, and give me the money I worked for?"

Jeb laughed, looking amused. "Dear child, haven't you heard? No. Well I have changed the plans," he said, still chuckling.

"What?" she asked sharply.

He smirked "I know I told you I wanted Max and Fang…but I have decided I want _all_ of you. You included."

"But you can't!" She yelled "What about my mom, and my money? You promised!" No matter how hard she tried to fight it, the dam had broken and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Promises are meant to be broken," he said with a wink.

Angel stared at him in horror. The whole reason she did this in the first place was to help her mom. Angel's mom had discovered she was sick, real sick. The treatment cost a fortune, way too much a single mother to pay for.

_Angel had been crying outside the hospital. She had held it together when she was with her mom but now, she couldn't help it. She let the tears flow freely. All of a sudden a man showed up and asked in a concern voice, "Are you okay?"_

_In a desperate need to confide in someone, even a stranger, she had poured her heart out to him. Explaining that her dad had walked out on them when she was a baby, how money was always tight for them, and now her mother was sick and the treatment was way over their budget. He had acted concerned, telling her, "Everything will be okay."_

_Angel looked up at him, asking in a small voice "How do you know?"_

_And that was when he strikes. "Because maybe I could help…"_

Angel stared at Jeb, now realizing the truth way too late. "You never were going to help me, were you?" she asked in a defeated voice.

Jeb shrugged, picking at his nail, "I got what I want. That's all that matters." He nodded at an Eraser, "I think we are done here. Take Angel here back to the cage."

Angel's eyes widen "No! Please you can't. You _promised_ me!" Angel yelled, as she was hauled out of her seat roughly.

Jeb got up, fixing his tie "Like I said, promises are meant to be broken. Now I have a lot to do."

With that Jeb walked out of the room. Never once sparing the girl, who was yelling and crying, a second glance.

* * *

><p>"Oh man. What do you think there doing to her?" Joyce asked, glancing up, as if he could see.<p>

"I don't know," I told him, pacing back and forth. It was my father after all. Jeb was sick and completely crazy. He could be doing anything to the sweet girl. And where am I? Locked in this godforsaken cage! It was completely hopeless.

God, I hate him!

"Max," Iggy groaned. "You're making me sick with your walking back and forth. We're are all worried about her but drilling a hole in the floor isn't going to help."

I stopped to glare at him.

"Max, Iggy's right," Nudge spoke up.

I glared at her too.

"We have to do something!" I said.

"Uh…we are locked in a cage, Max," Zach said, shaking his head. "All we can do is wait and hope she will be fine."

I turned away from them, instead looking outside the steel bars, analyzing the place. A super power seriously could have been of use right about now, maybe something along the lines of… being able to go through things. I just felt so bad, Angel right now was up there with my dad, and I couldn't do anything about it. I've never felt so hopeless before.

"Someone's coming," Lissa hissed.

She was right. We all held our breaths as the footsteps got louder. Dan appeared a moment later –human form. My restrained anger popped like a balloon. "How could you!" I yelled at him "We trusted you!" I really wanted to pound him into the ground. Just the thought of what he did was enough for me.

"Max," he said coolly, "Just relax,"

"Relax," I hissed "I will not _relax_, you no good for nothing son of bitch." I tugged hard at my ropes, and wasn't surprise when the ropes snapped, slithering down my arms, and pooling around my feet.

I looked up at Fang, who grinned. He walked over to me, and as best as he could, he rubbed my wrist with a hand. "Nice,"

"I bet you could do it too," I told him, before redirecting my eyes back to Dan.

He looked back, face blank. It felt like I was staring at a wall. "What about Emily?" I asked him. "Did you hurt her too."

"They're not going to hurt you. And Emily is fine," he told me.

"Lie's!" I yelled. I launched my now free hands on the thick bars, rattling them. I was just so pissed. Pissed at the fact that I let this happen to me again.

"What are you doing here?" Fang asked quietly, with a deathly cold voice. He came to stand next to me. Placing his newly free hand on my back, it relaxed me some.

Dan didn't say anything for a second "I wanted to-"

He was cut off as the basement door opened. With a pound of footsteps a crying Angel appeared. Dan backed up, blending into the shadows. The cage door was opened, and Angel was shoved through. She fell to her knees, head down. Immediately the cage was slammed shut again.

We all scrambled to her, kneeling down to check her over. She looked okay but I asked her if she was anyways.

She shook her head, keeping her head bent down, "No."

"What happened? Did they do anything to you?" Fang asked.

She looked up at us. Her pale cheeks were stained with tears. He wide blue eyes rimmed with red. She locked eyes with me. "Don't," She said in a very un-Angel like voice.

"I don't need you to worry about me. I. Don't. _Deserve_. It." With that she stumbled to her feet, walking away. She sat as far away as was possible in the small cage and placed her head on her bent knees. Confused, I looked at Fang. All he did in response was shrug.

I looked back outside the cage to see that Dan was gone.

_What the hell was going on?_


	5. What in the World

Chapter five: What in the World

"I spy with my eyes something…gray." Iggy said.

I rolled my eyes, canceling it from the ones playing the game. Him and the others have been playing a repeated game of eye spy for the past half hour or so. I really didn't understand it either. How can you play eye spy when you're holed up in a dungeon cell? But I kept quite, letting them have there fun now. I didn't want to rain on their parade.

"Hmmm…." Nudge said thoughtfully "Is it…Oh! I know, the bars?" She asked hopefully.

I didn't even want to put my two cents in on how wrong that sentence was. Kids are not supposed to be locked in a cell or cages, by their father no less.

Iggy chuckled. "Yup, you got it."

Nudge squealed, clapping her hands proudly.

"Nudge, you amaze me sometimes." Sam spoke up, staring at her in what one would call complete awe.

Her cheeks turned beat red as she asked, "Um…how?"

"Even though we are all locked in a cell, you still have a smile on your face. It just…it amazes me," he told her, reaching for her hand. I smiled warmly at the couple, before swiftly turning my back on them, giving them there little moment.

I was staring through the bars, pinpointing the place, drawing it in my mind like a mental map. Because no matter what, I was going to find a way out of here. So in order to do so, I had to know the place like the back of my hand.

"How's Angel?" I asked Fang, when I felt him close behind me.

"She won't talk." He said softly "I don't know what happened up there, but it really got to her." His warm breath bathed over the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Gosh, will I ever get used to that feeling? I hope not.

I turned to look at him. "Should I talk to her?" I asked.

Fang shrugged "You could give it a shot."

I nodded, giving him a peck on the lips. I then made my way over to Angel, who was still huddled in the corner, eyes downcast.

"Hey." I said gently, settling by her. She didn't respond, but kept her eyes glued to the dirt-coated floor. "How are you doing?" I attempted. Still nothing.

Finally she spoke "Max, what do you want?" It wasn't snappy, more like it sounded tired. Exhausted. Drained of any emotions.

I stared at her. I didn't know Angel on a personal level – during the camping trip she kept mostly to herself – but I just thought it was because she was shy. But is there more to the sweet girl then I had originally thought? I shook my head of those thoughts.

Angel was a sweet girl.

Nothing more.

Right?

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling." I said. "And–" I abruptly cut myself off, before I finished. WhatI was _really_ wondering was what had happened between her and Jeb. But I held back, not wanting to bring back those memories. I cleared my throat "And uh…if you wanted to talk?"

Angel turned sky blue eyes to me. "No."

I drew back, as if slapped, "Okay…that's fine." I said slowly, getting up. Half way up, Angel latched onto my arm. I looked at her, confused.

"Max." Angel spoke softly.

I stared at her, as she took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. I moved to my knees since my leg staring to cramp up.

"Please," she lowered her voice, "When you get out of here. And I know you will, leave me. Just go, help the others."

Like a nutcracker my mouth lowered, eyes enlarged "I…uh, _what?" _I spluttered out.

What. In. The. World…?

"Leave me." She said.

"No." I replayed flatly "No Angel. Out of the question, I will not leave you."

Now I was beyond curious as to what had transpired between her and Jeb.

"_Max."_ she said.

"_Angel._" I said in the same voice "I am not leaving you." I said. With that I got up, and walked away, ignoring the stare being graved into my back.

* * *

><p>Jeb smiled, satisfied as two of his 'bodyguards' hulled the boy into the room. The young boy had a mess of blond curls, with a boyish face; a blindfold blocked his eyesight.<p>

"What is going on here!" He yelled, thrusting in the grip of the two guys keeping him captive.

Jeb rounded him, studying the young boy, "Quiet." He commented.

"No I will not!" the boy yelled outraged.

Jeb rolled his eyes. "Remove the blindfold."

One of the guys quickly undid the blindfold, sliding it off. The young boy blinked, adjusting to the light. Gazzy expected to see the monster that kidnapped him right in front of him. But saw nothing but thin air. He frowned. "Show yourself, you cowered!"

"Behind you." Someone chuckled.

Gazzy yelped in alarm. Trying to whip around, but he couldn't.

"God, what's your problem,_" _Gazzy grumbled, sagging in defeat. Jeb smiled, baring his teeth "What's your name kid?" He asked, rounding the boy so the two were face to face. Gazzy looked at him in disbelief. Like hell it was going to give that information out… the guy could suck his…. well lets just end it there. "Ha! Like I'm going to tell you. What's _your_name?"

"Jeb. Now tell me now, or I will have to force it out of you. Is that what you really want?" Gazzy looked at him thoughtfully. He new without a doubt this Jeb guy wasn't bluffing. He had the look of a crazy scientist down ideally. He had the crazy hair, the lab coat –breast pocket full of pens, and the glint of new discovery.

Gazzy swallowed thickly "Gazzy." He murmured.

Jeb nodded approvingly "Take him to the others." Gazzy blinked confused. "The other's…"Jeb ignored him.

Gazzy was pushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The door was thrust open. All of us got to our feet, staying close to one another, using each other as support.<p>

Two eraser's plus a boy appeared. "Got another," One growled.

I looked in horror as a young boy was pushed into the cage. All of a sudden Fang gasped beside me "Gazzy…"

Gazzy…as in Fangs brother?

What in the world is he doing here?

* * *

><p>Review please?<p> 


	6. Lost Eyes

Chapter Six: Lost Eyes

Gazzy tough look melted away, and quickly went to relief. Fang jogged passed me, and engulfed Gazzy, holding him tightly to him. The warm display put a smile on my face. When the two broke apart, Fang looked him over "Why are you here?" he asked.

Gazzy shrugged "I don't know. I was playing basketball outside. All of a sudden these goons stuffed me in this van…." His crystal blue eyes widen, he looked around "Where is here anyways? And I thought you were supposed to be back a few hours ago?"

Fang gave him his half smile. "Hey calm down. Let me introduce you to everyone first, okay?"

Gazzy nodded. As Fang pointed at each one of us, he told Gazzy are names. He saved the best for last… me. "And this is Max." Fang wrapped an arm around my waist. In surprise Gazzy blinked.

"Wait a second. You – Fang…. have a _girlfriend_?" Gazzy looked me up and down "A cute one at that?"

I slide my eyes to Fang. He was glaring slightly at his brother. "Guys this is Gazzy, my brother."

Gazzy smirked. He waved at us. "Fang's ignoring my question," he singed, teasingly "Maybe you guys can help me."

Sam chuckled "Yes, your brother is with Max." he informed him.

"And they're just so cute." Nudge gushed, starry eyed.

Gazzy rubbed the back of his head, laughing uneasy "Um… Fang… cute. Alright, lot's have happened in a week I see."

Before my love life could be discussed anymore, I cut in. "Look this is something not of importance. What is important however is to get out of here, right?"

Everyone mumbled agreements, seemly on the same page as me. "Good." I turned to Gazzy, who had a look of a solider, about ready for battle. Isn't he a little trooper? "Did you see anything that could be of use?" I asked him.

Gazzy was quiet. I let him think about it for a few seconds, but to my disappointment he shook his head no. "I was blind folded when I got here."

"Crap." I murmured.

"Sorry Max." Gazzy said.

I smiled at him "No need. It's fine."

"Your going to be a great leader some day Max."

I yelped startled. Jeb was smiling at me, a gleam of proud in his eyes. It made me sick. "How'd you get down here without me hearing you?" I asked, perplexed.

Jeb shrugged, sliding a sliver key chain hoop, from the loop in his jeans. A group of keys, clanked together. Sliding one of the keys into the key slot of the bars, he said, "Behind me, I have three of my men. No funny business, got it?"

Resigned I took a step back "Yes." The others backed up to. Fang and I stationed in front.

Jeb opened the bars. I wanted to fight, to take his ass down. But with the other three men glaring at us, I thought better of it. If it was just Fang and I, we would have took the change, but not with the others. There was just too much at stake.

Jeb hummed, as he looked at each one of us. He skipped Fang and me however, putting a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Who to take…?" he whispered to himself. I shot a sharp look over at Fang. He heard him too. Fang jaw tightened, and I know it took heaps of self-control to stay were he was.

Jeb then smiled. "You." He snapped his fingers at Iggy "What was your name again?"

Iggy had the dear caught in headlights look "Iggy." He crocked.

"You're perfect. Come on," Jeb said.

Iggy shook his head, backing up.

Jeb sighed, "Come. Here," He demeaned.

"Iggy, just go," Joyce said quietly.

Iggy stiffly walked by us, I held onto his arm, before he crossed the bars "You'll be okay," I told him, locking eyes with him. Iggy eyes flared his feelings, loudly. He was sacred shitless. And rightfully so, but I had to tell myself he will be all right.

I didn't know then that Iggy would lose something. Something we all hold dearly.

* * *

><p>Iggy followed Jeb, the three guys close behind him. He could feel the heat of the strong bodies. It spiked up his anxiety all the more. The five walked, and walked some more. The place was way bigger then it looked. Finally they came across an unmarked door, painted snow white. Jeb unlocked the door, leading them in. Iggy didn't like this, didn't like this at all. The room was spacious. A bed –one you could find in an examining room – was in the middle of the room. Countless tools showered the room. Pinned to the walls, or scattered on a thin, steel table, close to the bed. It looked like a place an evil scientist would own.<p>

That would explain why Jeb had it…

"Take a seat." He said.

Iggy did so. He slid onto the bed, legs hanging over the edge. Jeb looked over at the men, "leave us. Guard the doors." With that command the room empty fast.

Jeb flipped through a few sheets. "You know, I've been watching you guys since you stared the camping trip." Jeb started, leaning against the table.

"Really?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. And that was when I wanted all of you. Originally I just wanted Max and Fang, because truthfully, I always owned them. But I saw the way you all… _worked_," he flashed a grin, "I liked it."

Iggy stayed quiet.

Jeb uncaringly continued to look through the sheets, until he found the one he wanted. Placing the others on the table, he held up the one. "I draw," He explained. "I drew up Fang and Max's wings. Now I drew yours."

Iggy's face paled, as what he said sunk in. "No way." He breathed.

Jeb smirked, handing him the sheet "Take a look."

Iggy refused to take it. Jeb shoved it in his hands "Take it."

Not having much of a choice, Iggy snatched it from him, hands shaking. He looked down. It was a simple drawing of a pair of wings. They were perfectly drawn, curved down. The colors of the wings are white, except the outline –about two inches out and the edge's of the wings, are black.

"Almost like a seabird. I thought it was fitting for you." Jeb said softly.

Iggy looked up "I don't want this." He said.

Jeb shook his head "You don't have much of a choice."

Jeb moved away. Iggy watched weary. Jeb grabbed a small suitcase from under the table, plopping it on the steal table. He clicked it open. Inside it was padded. Lined in a row are ten needles, secured by a thick black band, under each slot had a name. _Their_ names. Jeb slid the needle that had Iggy marked on it.

"Please no." Iggy begged.

"You will thank me later," Jeb said, before he penetrate Iggy with the needle, in his upper arm. Iggy watched helpless as the thin tip of the needle ebbed into his flesh. The green liquid plunged into him. He could feel it. He felt weak, tired. His vision blurred. He had such a hard time keeping his lids open. Maybe he could close them? Just for a bit.

"Don't worry. You're going to feel a bit sleepy. Don't fight it, take a tiny nap." Jeb's voice felt so far away.

Slowly Iggy leaned back, his head landing on something soft, soft as a cloud. He felt his whole body drift away with that cloud.

* * *

><p>When Iggy awoke, he moaned. His body felt exhausted, every limb heavy. Moving around he felt his back enflame in pain. He winced.<p>

"Good, you're awake." Jeb said softly. Something in his voice didn't feel right.

Iggy's eyes fluttered open.

Black.

All he saw was black.

"W-what? Turn the lights on." Iggy demanded panicky.

"Iggy," Jeb spoke softly, "They are on."

"No." Iggy shook his head, "I can't see."

"I know."

Iggy blinked. Then reached out, trying to gasp onto something, groping in the dark. Just Anything! "Turn the Goddamn lights on!" Iggy shouted.

"Iggy calm down." Jeb placed his hands on Iggy's shoulders, nails digging into fabric "I'm so sorry. I knew it was a 50-50 change of working. I was just hoping you would come out okay."

"What are you talking about?" Iggy asked quietly, flaring arms dropping.

"I wanted to see if I could give you the talent to see in the dark…night vision. It was an experiment I've been working on. It didn't go too well." Jeb paused, giving Iggy a minute, and then in a distressed voice Jeb said, "You lost your eye sight."

No! Iggy blinked, desperate to see something. He didn't.

He broke down.

The only sound in the room was the sobbing sound of the teen that wouldn't ever see again.

* * *

><p>"That's it!" I yelled. Everyone jumped. "I am breaking these god awful bars down." I spun around, marching over to the bars. Fang stopped me, wrapping his arms around my waist.<p>

"Max, calm down." Fang spoke softly in my ear.

"I can't calm down." I said "Its been forever. It didn't take this long with Angel."

"Max, Fang's right. Just sit down, have some food, and breathe." Zach said.

"Food?" Lissa huffed "This isn't food. It's a few slices of cold bread."

"It's better then nothing," Zach said reasonably.

I took a calming breath. Then took a seat on the cold ground. About an hour ago, food was brought to us. It was only a few slabs of bread. No butter, but it was better than nothing. I nibbled on the end of a slice, my mind still on Iggy. It's been a few hours, maybe more, since he was taken. I couldn't help but to worry.

Thankfully, my worries were put to rest. Jeb was back, and Iggy was with him. Iggy head was down, Jeb's hand on his shoulder. The wings caught my full attention. Caught everyone's attention, there was gasp around.

Iggy had wings.

Jeb opened the door and helped Iggy in.

Something was not right. Jeb's face was soft, eye's sad. He tenderly patted him on the back, before closing the cage. Without a backwards glance, he left.

Iggy collapsed to the ground, face buried into his hands, shoulders shaking. No one moved. No one made a sound. Iggy cried, heartbreaking sobs that pierced my heart.

"Iggy." I spoke softly "They're just wings."

Iggy shook his head. He lifted his head. I gasped. Iggy's blue eyes looked directly at me but…. They were _different,_ unseeing. As if he saw me, but _didn't_.

"I'm blind."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!

Sorry if you all thought this was an update, I know I've always hated it when the same would happen to me. However, this is very importing news, so instead of say… sending you all PMs, an author note is quicker. For the last few weeks I've received quite a lot of reviews asking why I haven't updated, or if I am any time soon. Truth is, I kind of lost interest for a while. So I stopped writing for, **"The Last Trip." **But I went back, and reread it, which ironically had me going back to, "**A Camping Trip of a Lifetime." **and, sure, it was my first fanfiction, but I had tons of mistakes, and all the wrong grammar and not enough in it, so I decided to go back, fix, and add other stuff to it. I've been doing that for while, and once done, I'm thinking about adding some "outtakes." too, and in the mean time work on the "**The** **Last Trip." **

So, while you're waiting for **"The Last Trip," **you can read, **"A Camping Trip of a Life time," **again until then. I've just finished fixing chapter ten. The chapters are much better and longer, funnier too. So take a look.

On a happy note, I will finish this story, it just might take me a few weeks to get an outline going again, and write a few chapters before posting. Bare with me. Hopefully by the time August starts I'll start to update, but in the meantime enjoy my newly fixed story: **"A Camping Trip of a Lifetime." **

Thanks!


End file.
